Crazy in Tulsa
by DALLYsaysSHUTtheHELLup
Summary: If you're desperate enough you will do just about anything. Hungry enough? You'll eat rats. I was desperate and I did this because I had to, but it's done now. I can't go back and undo it, wouldn't if I could. This had to be done for them. Slightly AU.


**This is kind of like a rewrite of a story I had up, but not really because it's totally different. It's short I know, it's suppose to be. The next chapter will be longer, well depending on what kind of feed back.  
>And don't ask me who's POV each one is from because I won't tell you, try to figure it out. ;D<br>I don't own The Outsiders, I'm not borrowing the plot just the characters. So what happened in the book never happened, so this is slightly AU.  
>If you're looking for a romance fic, go away cause this isn't one. ;D<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Insane. Crazy. Nuts. Those words are used so loosely Everyone has been called that at least once in their lives, and if you say you haven't than you're truly crazy or a liar. What is sanity really? The definition of sanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result each time. I guess that's why I am insane, because I knew what I was doing was insane, but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. I didn't do it out of selfishness or maybe I did. It's up to you to decide, I suppose. <em>

_Was I ever sane? I honestly don't know. Is sanity really something you're born with, that some people lose along the way? Or is it something that becomes clearer as you get older? And as it becomes clearer to others it doesn't become so clear to some. Who can really disciple who's sane and insane?. Can you really do a fifteen minute evaluation on someone and decide that their crazy, is that really fair? And maybe what's crazy to some is sane to others; kind of like 'that one mans garbage is another mans treasure' saying. I believe all of us are born a little insane but some can hide it better then others, and some just say what the hell and lets the world see them for what they truely are. Call me insane for all I did, but I did what I felt I had to for the people I loved, and if I had to do it all over again I would do the exact same thing, so yes I guess I am insane. But don't judge so harshly for because if you ever loved someone, would you not do anything for them? Even if it meant letting that insane part of you out knowing that it can never be put back in?_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Everything starts unraveling at once. You can't stop it, there's no way to. Lord knows you have tried. But when something is set into motion you just have to let it play out. Something set's an avalanche off, you don't always know what it is, that's like life. Your life is alright for a little while, than something set's it off. Who knows what? God, fate, karma? I can't tell you, I doubt you can tell me.

Bad things happen in bulks. Not just one bad thing can happen to you, a bad thing will follow another bad thing. Too bad the same doesn't go for good things. Usually you have to make good things happen. Unfortunately if you make something good for yourself, it's probably bad for someone else. But you can't change that. You have to do what's best for you and your family. It's as simple as that. You would do anything for your brothers. Anything, just to make sure they're safe, fed, taken care of.

This is what I had to do. I didn't get a choice about it. I am truly sorry that what I had to do caused this much trouble, but in the end I would do it all over again.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

I laugh because I find it truly humorous that no one saw this coming. Who would though? Golden boy, football star, voted most popular senior year, on the run from the police. It sounds like a bad t.v show. It's real though. I choke on another laugh as a sob breaks through along with it. The cashier gives me a funny look, I ignore her. This has to be some sort of sick joke, or I have to be dreaming. Wake up, I willed myself. I didn't wake up, because this was real. As real as anything that has ever happened. Maybe I shouldn't be all that shocked that he was the one to snap. There was always something about him that made me a little edgy. The way he could always stay calm, no matter the situation. Everyone thought Dally would end up the killer, even I did for awhile. But I watched him and I studied him every time, and I knew he couldn't take a human life anymore than I could. Going in _he_ promised no one would get hurt, but guess what? _He_ lied. A lot of people are gonna get hurt. Anyone can take a human life, it's the aftermath though. Anyone can take a human life but not just anyone can deal with it. I buried my face in my hands when I heard the sirens. I wish _he_ was here to tell me what to do, because I didn't know what I was suppose to do anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me your thoughts? Should I continue?<strong> **Let me know in a review. Thanks. :D**


End file.
